Reality Settles In
The Adventure Begins Three months since their first encounter, much has changed. The two have developed a brother-like relationship, a strong one at that. Shenron teaching the young Hikaru the tools needed to survive, never going easy on the lad. While Hikaru taught Shenron how to have emotions once more, though this was still a work in progress. After almost a quarter of the year training, Hikaru demanded the two began their voyage outside of the remote island. Eventually persuaded into leaving, Shenron said his final good-byes to his childhood home. The two built a small boat, allowing them to navigate across the sea. Traveling west, Shenron believing traveling to a small island prior to commencing their journey was important. Their destination; Jiro Island. While neither of them knew much about the island they could assume two things. First, that people are living there, and could possibly aid them in providing temporary shelter, food, and eventually directions. And second, that there would most likely be shinobi there who could teach them something. Shenron, struggling to provide emotion, smirked as he saw the land. "Seems like we finally made it." he mumbled, glimpsing at Hikaru to see his reaction. Despite never saying a word, Shenron was glad that the two were finally going to get off the boat, Hikaru would not stop complaining. "Finally!!!!! I was kinda getting kinda tired of your lame ass Shenron. You barely talk and when you do say something its always a lecture." Hikaru explained to Shenron. Hikaru, so excited to explore the island, jumped off the boat and ran to the nearest person he could see. "Hi there!" he yelled in a much elder woman's face. The woman immediately tried to silence Hikaru, in order to keep herself hidden. She then began to explain in a hushed tone that the island had been taken over by rogue ninja and anyone they see on the island they capture and force them to become their slaves. Hikaru was saddened by what he had heard and explain to the lady that he would would deal with the rogue ninja and save all the captured. The lady laughed to the point where she almost began to cry, she explained that the boy would have no chance in completing such a difficult task. Upset with the lady's response, Hikaru offered a friendly wager that if he did complete the task the lady would supply them with the necessary equipment, food and directions to travel to the main land. The lady, still laughing profusely, agreed to Hikaru's wager. Hikaru then proceeded to search for Shenron and explain his new short term goal. Studying the landscape, Shenron was preceptive to the caution many of the people were taking. Immediately, he searched for his young carefree companion. Luckily, the young boy had already made his way to Shenron, with information. Upon hearing what Hikaru had to say, Shenron took a moment to assess the situation. "While these shinobi could be tough, we would be saving alot of time by simply eliminating him. Our combined powers should be enough. I should study their base first though." he thought to himself, then accepted Hikaru's request. The two swiftly made their way to the outskirts of the base. Using both his and to survey the area, he watched their movements. Suddenly would emerge out of nowhere. Perceptive as always, he quickly knew they were under attack. By himself, he could easily escape the situation but he was not trained to save a team. Shenron quickly grabbed Hikaru and used his to boost his speed. But it was all for not. Shenron, incapable of navigating through the mist was quickly surrounded by several jonin level shinobi. "Shit" he thought holding Hikaru strongly. Upset that Shenron was treating him like someone incapable of protecting himself, Hikaru punched Shenron in the stomach,"You idiot, we should have split up, we could have had a better chance at escaping like that." The two were then detained and imprisoned in cages in an arena filled with hundreds of viewers. Hikaru was quick to understand what was going on as he watched as two children were being forced to battle each other in a rink located in the center of the arena. The rink was surrounded by a barrier being kept up by four shinobi, one standing at each corner of the rink. "This is absurd!" He continued to scour the area as he noticed that women and the elderly were forced to clean up after matches and around the arena. He looked to his left and noticed that Shenron was being pulled from his cage and in to the rink. "Be careful Shenron!!" Hikaru yelled, worried for his new friend. Continuing to analyze the situation, Hikaru noticed that on top of the four shinobi, there were five more standing guard. Puzzled as to what he would do next, Hikaru took a deep breathe to relax himself. Analyzing the room one last time he noticed the exit to his left was out of order and was not being watched. He had found his route for his escape all he needed to do now was to create a distraction long enough so that he and Shenron could take out all the guards and free all the captured with them. Noticing some of the lights on the ceiling weren't working, he forged a plan and yelled to Shenron, "I'll give you the signal! We only have 20 seconds." and hoped his friend would understand his message. Death Battle Much like his partner, Shenron carefully ran through the room. Due to his low latent inhibition along with his Sharingan's precision, Shenron saw every detail. He knew he was in too deep but was glad he was called before Hikaru. Upon hearing the dark-skinned child demand he remained cautious, a strong sense of self-preservation would emerge within Shenron. As he was being escorted to the rink, Shenron heard Hikaru yell once more. Sadly, at the moment, the words uttered from Hikaru's mouth meant nothing to him at the moment. Once he entered the ring, Shenron became completely focused. His target appeared to be the age of fifteen, and his chakra was indeed powerful. Suddenly the entire arena was quiet... Ladies and Gentlemen. Do we have a show for you tonight. Thirty gladiators, one winner. Winner stay until the rest are defeated. Now.....LET'S GET READY FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!" the announcer scram, as the crowd followed cheering as loud as possible. Despite the loud noise, Shenron was focused, he was in the zone. No matter how you look at it, Shenron was built for these situations. His training throughout the last four years, all designed for Shenron to be on his own. Unlike his opponent, whose heart was literately about to come out of his chest, Shenron was relaxed. His eyes were sealed, yet he was aware of everything. The bell rang, and the teen rushed directly at him with blitzing speed. Not focusing on either offense or defense, his opponent was completely neutral. In some situations this would be a valid strategy, but this was not one of those situations. Once the his opponent was within range, Shenron countered. Without even lifting muscle, or even opening eyes, emerged from his shadow protecting him from all harm. His mother, despite not being with him, was always protecting him. It quickly grabbed all of his limbs in order to completely restrain him. Slowly he began to submerge into Shenron's shadow, until he completely disappeared. The matches following ended with a similar result. Each shinobi would slowly meet their doom. Shenron left the roaring crowd in awe; many amazed others furious. Some began to boo Shenron for his effortless victories. He did not care, his mind was on more pressing matters. Defeating fourteen other competitors, the fifteenth had finally arrived. "Let's get it done" he thought to himself as the fifteenth gladiator approached the ring. Saddened by what he was forced he watched as his friend murdered children without hesitation or the slightest emotion. Understanding that he had no choice, he moved past what had to happen and refocused himself. "It's time to end this torturous event." As he was released from his cage and escorted towards the rink he suddenly stopped in his tracks. While being harassed by the guards to move into the rink he had made eye contact with Shenron and mouth the words "20 seconds" then kicking the shinobi walking him to rink in his balls. Grabbing several kunai from the guards pouch, Hikaru ignites and launches four out of the five of them at the four guards holding the barrier up, murdering them. With his fifth and final Kunai he threw it at the the juice box and was able to disable all the power in the building, including the lights. Within a blink of an eye, Hikaru gathered all of the slaves and captured and proceeded to escort them out the exit. Hikaru was splendid, his eyes offering the accuracy and vision he needed and his physical training provided the speed and strength required, complimented by his tactics, Hikaru movements were spot on. Not only disabling the barrier but also the lights, Hikaru's plan was running flawlessly, but now it was time for Shenron to shine. As if one queue, Shenron slammed his hands on the ground and a massive seal formulated. He then located Hikaru with the group of kids. Several guards were heading their way so Shenron needed to act fast. Enhanced chakra speed would not be fast enough, it was time to reveal one of his trump cards. Focusing chakra into his right crimson eye, a shaped around Shenron teleporting him to the party of children at immense speeds. Once he appeared he wasted no time at all. He then focused even more chakra into the eye to expand the size of the barrier in order to teleport all the kids along with Hikaru and himself outside of the complex. But Shenron was not done yet, once they were all out, he then a made a single hand seal.....BOOM! A destructive force equivalent to five hundred paper bombs was released within the building, destroying it and everyone else in it. Shenron collapsed to the ground. Never actually using the Sharingam technique in battle, Shenron was somewhat of a novice at the technique. Along with the formation of the seal, Shenron's chakra was near its end. Despite saving the kids, he could tell many of them were still afraid of him, due to the killings of the other fourteen kids. Taking a deep breath, the ink emerged from his shadow once more taking an odd shape. To everyone's surprise, each of the fourteen previous competitors emerged from the black glob. Instead of killing the targets, he simply sealed each of them within his ink using his clan's special formula. He was well aware if he did not seal them then he would've have need to kill them. "Looks like we made it." Shenron stated, actually with an actual grin on his face. He then laid back as he could already sense his chakra starting to rejuvenate. Leaving Shenron behind so that he could regain his energy, Hikaru gathered everyone on the island. He explained to them, that they no longer needed to hide and that they were finally free and could do as they pleased. As the islanders partied in joy, he searched for the elder lady he had initially formed the wager with. To his surprise, she was in tears when he found her, as she was so happy to finally see her friends and family finally free. She hugged the boy, and thanked him repeatedly for completing his side of the bargain. Hikaru was honored but desperate to explore more of the world so he reminded the lady of her side of the deal. He was then given the intel he required and she led him to a very nice sailboat that she claims her son made for her. Inside the boat she prepared for Hikaru enough supplies to last two months. Hikaru was very impressed with how set everything up for him and thanked her by giving a hug. Splitting ways, the two waved and smiled, then Hikaru found Shenron and the two took off.